


I'm Just Feeling Low

by highpalpss



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Archie is the supportive friend we all need, F/F, Unrequited Love, beronica, veronica is a sad little bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highpalpss/pseuds/highpalpss
Summary: “But that doesn’t matter.” She says, looking up at him “Because I’m in love with Betty and she’s in love with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Headcanon. Archie is the first person Veronica tells about her feelings for Betty idk I just feel like it would be a thing where she's ranting at him and says something about how it's so fucked up that people like people who don't like them back and he's thinking 'betty isn't even mad at me for not liking her back anymore but you're still mad at me

His day had started off well enough; early morning football practice, which wasn’t really all that great, hadn’t it been for the fact that a great new melody for one of his songs had popped into his head. 

Humming the tune as he walked through the halls, he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Veronica Lodge at the end of the hallway; clearly out for blood. Just as he was about to turn the other way to escape her wrath, he heard her shout out to him. 

So much for that plan.

As he turned around he saw Veronica walk towards him with a fire in her step that showed that she meant business. 

And here he had thought this was going to be a good day. Stupid.

“Archie Andrews! Don’t think I didn’t see you.”  
He had only hoped. 

“I need to talk to you actually, Ronnie, but can we please go somewhere else?” He said defeatedly. Knowing damn well that if Veronica wanted something, she was going to get it. 

She glared at him suspiciously but followed him to the music room, which was surprisingly empty for once.

“This better be good because I’m about to go off on you in about two minutes” she said, crossing her arms in defiance. 

“Whatever you’re going to say about me and Betty, I know, okay?” He said, sitting down in front of the piano. “I’m a douchebag for stringing her along and hurting her just because I was too blind to see that my best friend has a crush on me.”

“So save it.” He looked down at the keys. “I’ve already told her I’m sorry a million times, and she has forgiven me! No hard feelings.” He dared to look up at her but her face was unreadable. 

“Are you done?” She said, looking unimpressed. 

“Yes.” He was.

“Betty stood at my door crying Archie! No, sobbing actually, because you rejected her for being ‘too perfect for you’.” Veronica said to him accusingly. “Who even uses that lame old ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ excuse anymore?”

He did apparently. “Look Ronnie, I know you’re mad at me and all, but you haven’t talked to me in two weeks and now you suddenly come at me out of nowhere.” 

“Betty has moved on, why can’t you?” He asked her gently.

She looked at him for a while before sitting down next to him by the piano. Laying her head on his shoulder and sighing deeply.

He looked at her; careful to not make any sudden movements that would disturb her from her thoughts, seeing not quite anger, but sadness reflected in her eyes. 

“I just know how much it sucks when someone you like doesn’t like you back. I don’t wish that feeling on anyone. Especially not Betty.” Veronica finally answered, her voice having lost all the fire it once held. 

Archie put his arm around her then, feeling her completely deflate against him. He knew there was something he wasn’t seeing. A piece of the puzzle he was missing; but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

“I’m sorry for being angry at you Arch.” She said. “It just seems hardly fair when you love someone so much but they are completely oblivious.” He felt her words vibrating against his chest.

Suddenly, it clicked.

“You’re in love with Betty…” He says hesitantly.  
Veronica is silent for a long while then, letting the sentence hang between them, making the air feel thick with unspoken thoughts. Because even though her face showed no sign of discomfort, he felt her heart rapidly thudding against his shoulder. 

“I’m in love with Betty.” She finally says, sounding so certain that he almost doesn’t believe that she came to that conclusion just a few seconds ago. Just like that, it was as clear as night and day. Veronica was in love with Betty just like the earth revolves around the sun, as sure as the currents of the sea. 

“But that doesn’t matter.” She says, looking up at him “Because I’m in love with Betty and she’s in love with you.”


End file.
